


The Causality Of Marriage

by trufield



Series: Harry S. Truman: One Man Animal Rescue [26]
Category: Twin Peaks
Genre: Anal Sex, M/M, Weight Gain, body image issues, but these are supportive husbands
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-26
Updated: 2018-04-26
Packaged: 2019-04-27 18:59:16
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,303
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14432031
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/trufield/pseuds/trufield
Summary: Harry realises his new life with Albert has changed him. He doesn't know what to think but he should really know by now that Albert won't mind at all.





	The Causality Of Marriage

**Author's Note:**

> [14-31 January 1998]

Harry didn't realise at first. He was too focused on settling into his new life and the unexpected problems that arose with that. He hadn't anticipated anything negative - he was too excited to move in with Albert. He didn't know how much leaving Twin Peaks would affect him, how much he would miss it, how much he left behind. But they figured it out, as always. Albert was what mattered most, Harry didn't want to be anywhere else. He was happy. Happier than the could ever recall being at any other point in his life. 

He didn't pay much attention when he had to loosen his belt a notch. He began to worry when he had to consistently use the next notch along from that. It wasn't as if he was eating _more_. He knew he ate a lot but he didn't have a table full of donuts lined up each day now. It must be his change in activity, he thought, working less hours and not being outside so much yet probably still eating more that the average person. He frowned, undressed again, and looked at himself in the mirror. How could he not have noticed?

When Albert pressed against him that evening, murmuring words in his ear that made his heart race, Harry had to gently push him away. 

“I'm sorry, I don't feel so good.”

Which was true - he didn't feel good within himself. It wasn't lying. Too bad it still felt like it. Albert frowned. 

“You need some aspirin?”

“No, I think it'll be best to sleep it off…”

“Alright,” Albert kissed his forehead. 

Harry wanted to touch him, to be touched. His heart was still hammering. 

\-----

It was insane. Albert was there _wanting_ to touch him each night, Harry desperately trying to hide his arousal and making excuses. Not pressing up against Albert at night so he couldn't feel how _soft_ Harry was getting or how hard he was. He only draped his arm over him so Albert could still sleep better. 

He jerked himself off after Albert left for work or before he got home. Usually both. He started jogging to work but Noodle’s legs couldn't keep up so he carried him. Noodle didn't like being jostled around so much so Harry couldn't jog all the way there. He was still out of breath but perhaps he was focusing too much on it. He didn't want to consider he might not have been able to jog all the way. 

When he opened the bathroom door he was met with Albert standing directly in front of him, frowning, arms folded. 

“Do you jerk off in the shower every day?”

“Uh-”

“Harry. I've been patient enough. I'm sick of this. _Talk to me_. This is just because you're gaining weight?”

Harry looked at the floor. 

“ _Harry_. You really think I hadn't noticed? I see you every day. You press against my back every night - at least you _used_ to. Then you stopped undressing in front of me. It would be an insult to think I was so blind. I don't _care_ , so long as you're happy and healthy.”

“But-”

“But nothing. You hadn't noticed because it didn't matter, because you were happy. I'd prefer you to eat than not, when you stop eating that's the biggest indicator of your depression, so to me, this,” he gestured at Harry, “is a good thing.”

“Albert… It's not… It's not that I don't want you to be near me. I do. I do. It's been driving me crazy. I just… I haven't had this problem before. I've never looked like this.”

“It's not a problem,” Albert said flatly. “It's not even that much of an increase in weight.”

Harry fidgeted and dared to meet Albert's gaze, which softened as soon has he looked into his eyes. 

“Harry…” he sighed and Harry couldn't stop himself. He hugged Albert tight and it didn't escape his attention Albert's hands rested on his back, avoiding his waist. 

“Albert-”

Albert kissed him and Harry matched his enthusiasm. 

“Still feels good right?”

“You always do…”

“And the same goes for you. I would hope you wouldn't be as judgemental about any changes in my appearance as you are about yourself.”

“Of course not!” Harry said, horrified.

“So why should you feel any different?”

“I know…” Harry sighed. 

Albert moved back and Harry felt the loss. Albert put his hand out, his direction of movement clear, moving slowly so Harry could intervene at any point, before resting it on his stomach. Harry flinched slightly at the contact but didn't move away and Albert's other hand settled beside the first. After a moment he slid them around to settle at his waist, above his hips and he kissed Harry again. 

“I don't see how _more_ of you is a problem,” Albert murmured. “Maybe I'll be able to hold onto you better…”

Harry shuddered. 

“You think?”

“Yeah, if you'll _let_ me…”

Harry kissed him. 

“Yeah, I want you to, but,” Harry cast a guilty look over his shoulder to the bathroom. “But I'm-”

“I know,” Albert sighed. 

“But I can help you. I'm sorry. I should have done that anyway,” Harry said, resting his hands on Albert's belt. 

Albert removed Harry's hands and held them in his own.

“I'd rather wait, if you think you'll be ready tonight.”

It was foolish to feel so nervous. Albert would only help him, make him feel good, but he couldn't stop the anxiety that gripped his chest as he nodded. 

\-----

Albert could be surprisingly patient. He had got better at it over the years and Harry knew it was a sign of how much he cared - to withhold what he might say, to be cautious, to give Harry space. That evening he went into the bedroom without a word and Harry knew it was an opening to join him if he was ready. He wanted to be. Harry followed him before he could think too much about it. 

Albert seemed surprised at how fast he had arrived and gave him a reassuring smile. Harry kissed him. He didn't let go and Albert didn't either. Harry continued to kiss him until Albert spoke:

“Do you want to go further?”

Harry nodded and kissed him again. Albert got on the bed, pulling Harry to join him. Albert continued to kiss him, venturing touches to Harry's body. Harry sighed. It felt _nice_. Albert made no move to undress him so Harry removed Albert's shirt to feel closer to him. 

Albert took it as a sign to progress but still didn't make any move on Harry's clothing. Albert moved down and mouthed Harry's cock through his pants and Harry gasped, pushing up against him. 

“Uh- undress me…” Harry murmured. “Albert…”

Albert looked at him, moving back up to kiss his jaw. 

“Are you sure?”

Harry set his face in serious determination. This was about trust. Despite what Harry was feeling about himself, he trusted Albert completely. 

“Yes.”

Albert kissed him and began unbuttoning Harry's shirt, kissing down his body as he did so. Harry couldn't prevent himself from tensing the lower he progressed. 

“I'm giving you time to stop me but I can go faster if you'd prefer to get this part over with.”

“No. I don't know. It feels nice but…”

“It's alright,” Albert said, returning to his previous position to kiss him again. “I know.”

As Harry kissed him he felt Albert undoing the rest of the shirt and pushing it back. He got his arms under Harry's body to pull him up into sitting as he sat back and slid the shirt from his shoulders. Harry shrugged it off but didn't stop kissing him, not allowing any distance. Albert pushed him back, easing him down once more. 

“See? It's not so much,” Albert said, sitting back to look at him, stroking Harry's stomach, making him flinch. “Harry. I touched you like this just last week.”

“I know… but I didn't… realise…”

Albert held his hand, bringing it to rest on the bulge of his cock. He rubbed himself against Harry's palm. 

“I love you Harry. I want you any way you may look. Every way.”

Harry whimpered. 

“Albert… touch me…”

“It's all I ever want to do…” Albert murmured in his ear and Harry gasped again. “And you won't be able to think about anything but me and how good this will feel…”

“Yeah- Albert- I know. I want you to. I want you.”

“What do you want me to do?”

“I- I don't know.”

“I don't want to cross a line here-”

“You won't.”

“You have to tell me.”

“I will.”

Albert considered his options before undressing completely and fetching what he needed. 

“Do you want to finger me-”

“Yes,” Harry said before any other option was suggested. 

Albert laughed and kissed him, handing him the lube. 

“Get to it then.”

“This way?” Harry asked as this wasn't Albert's preferred position to be in. 

“Unless you want me to turn around.”

“No but-”

“I didn't think so.”

Harry kissed him and Albert groaned. There was no denying his enthusiasm hadn't changed any. Harry would never doubt him, it was his own self confidence that was the issue. He slicked his fingers and focused on Albert's gasps and moans instead as he pushed in. 

“Harry… Harry… Do you want to do this or… do you want… to get on your back?”

Harry retracted his fingers and went to undo his belt but Albert tutted and did it for him. 

“Clean that hand before you touch anything.”

Harry chuckled and found the wipes to do as requested as Albert assisted him. When Harry was undressed, Albert made an effort not to look at him too long even though it was plain he wanted to. Harry put on his condom. 

“Albert I'm ready,” he said as Albert wasn't looking. 

Albert straddled him and lowered himself down. Harry tipped his head back and moaned at the feeling of Albert around him. Albert tensed deliberately making Harry moan and buck his hips. Albert smirked at him and Harry whined, stroking his sides. 

“Do you… want to know how good you feel? How I think about it when I have to… go away on a case?”

“Ye- Yeah-”

“There's nothing like it Harry. How you fill me up. You know what it's like don't you? Feeling every twitch and-”

“Yeah! Yeah I do! Ah- Just- just like you do.”

“Un- fuck- Harry- I don't care. I don't care if you're a little heavier. You're so hot. Uhm. So fucking hot. When I'm alone at night I think about you. Spread out for me. Wanting me. Ah- Hah- Harry- the way that you want me-”

“I do! I do! Albert- Albert. I want you so much.”

“Hn, and when. And when you're all hot and wet from the shower. When you're all hot and wet like you are now- guh- Harry-”

Harry thrust into him quicker and grasped Albert's cock. Albert moaned. 

“How could you not? How could you not be attractive? Fuck- Harry- you're the best thing. The best thing I've ever seen. _Harry_. Give me everything. Everything. Ah!”

Both of Harry's hands went to Albert's hips as he fucked him harder, bringing Albert down against him with each thrust. 

“Uhn- see- see how much I want you. I'm so fucking hard Harry. You make me so hard-”

“ _Albert!_ ”

“Nn- you're so beautiful when you come- ah-”

Albert gritted his teeth and Harry reached out to touch him - to help him. His fingers brushed his cock and Albert gasped, holding Harry's wrist still. 

“Nh- no. I want you to see. See what I think of you. What you do to me. Look at me. This is ah- uhn-”

Harry could see. See how desperate he was. Harry moved his hand again and Albert didn't have the strength of will to stop him. 

“I am looking,” Harry murmured as stroked him. 

Albert gasped, digging his fingers into Harry's skin, and cried out when he came. 

Harry rolled to get Albert off him and pulled out. Harry peppered him with soft kisses. 

“... I love you Harry.”

“I know. Thank you. I love you so much Albert.”

“You shouldn't doubt yourself, I know it's hard. If you are, you need to talk to me about it.”

“I know-”

“And don't even think about apologising. I know it's not as easy as it sounds but I'm here for you Harry - that's the whole point.”

Harry kissed him and snuggled up close. 

“There was once… that you said you liked my narrow waist…”

“Ugh, _Harry_. When was that? You’re memory is something else. Sure I like your narrow waist but I like it any other damn way too.”

“It was… in the beginning.”

“Well see, there you go. I was chatting you up with compliments.”

“Is that what you’ve been doing tonight?” Harry smiled.

“Whatever the reason, I always speak the truth.”

“I know.”

\-----

Even though Harry was more comfortable with Albert touching him, he did not feel entirely comfortable within himself. Albert couldn't complain when he walked in on him doing press ups. He leaned against the doorframe to watch Harry sweating and panting. 

“I could give you a workout,” Albert said once Harry stopped. 

“Albert. I'm exhausted.”

Albert pouted. 

“Tonight,” Harry promised as he stood up. 

“I know you're not making excuses.” Albert kissed him. 

Harry wouldn't, not anymore. He smiled and held Albert against him. 

“Ugh-”

“But I thought you wanted my sweaty body,” Harry laughed. 

“Not all over my suit.”

Harry kissed him before he went to shower. He didn't think about it as he undressed. Albert had made Harry's worries subside and if Harry's weight had a tendency to fluctuate in the coming months and years, neither of them minded. 


End file.
